


Blizzcon AU Dirkjohn Meetcute

by imsorrycantrelate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, they do talk a lot of blizzard in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorrycantrelate/pseuds/imsorrycantrelate
Summary: Day 1 Prompt for Dirkjohn week, meetcute/au:John steps outside of the Blizzcon convention center to take a sip of his Mountain Dew Voltage when he encounters a dude.





	Blizzcon AU Dirkjohn Meetcute

**Author's Note:**

> written for dirkjohn week, ill try to post a fic for each prompt

John walked to a back exit at the end of the convention center, passing by a bunch of cosplayers of characters he could barely name. He tried not to spill his Mountain Dew Voltage all over them. He stepped out and was ready to take in a breath of fresh, clean air, but instead got a breath full of gross smoke. 

He turned to look at a guy in an orange sweatshirt and jeans, taking a hit and staring off into the distance. John couldn’t help but stare at his ugly as fuck boots and anime sunglasses. His black earring, fingerless gloves and crunchy, pointy hair all added to his look. John pretended he was staring at him because he was annoyed he was doing weed at the back of a convention center, even though it was really because he was admiring him. John jumped a little when the dude turned to look at him.  
Dirk jumped a little when he saw a person standing there. He half hid the blunt behind his face, forgetting weed was legal in California. He was ready to whip out his medical license. Not at all forged medical license. 

He saw the guy was non-threatening, even if he was much larger than him, but all he was doing was taking a breath of fresh air. Dirk saw he was wearing his BlizzCon lanyard around his neck, like a chump. Dirk always carried it in his pocket, where no one could see it and people would be forced to interact with him to make sure he wasn’t loitering. He had hair that pointed in all different directions and was wearing shorts and a shirt with short sleeves so plenty of his skin was showing. His hairy skin. Dirk blinked twice and looked away at the dork with square glasses. Then he looked back. The dumbass was wearing a shirt that had a Zerg symbol on it. Wow. A Zerg player? This dick plays StarCraft? As a Zerg player? 

“Fuck you.” 

“What?” John asked, concerned he had done something wrong.

Dirk pointed at his shirt. 

“Oh shit, is this offensive in some way? I wouldn’t know,” John cursed out Karkat under his breath. “I borrowed this from my best friend’s...date person.” 

Dirk chuckled, knowing John probably had been about to say boyfriend. “No, I just fucking despise people who play Zerg on Starcraft, we all know Protoss is the one to go for.” 

John stared at Dirk blankly, then nodded, “Mmhm, yeah.” John had only played Starcraft once and didn’t know the names of the alien races. Just that the only way he had played was with the blue kind, which were humans. Karkat was really into Starcraft though, so he could fake his way through a conversation about it. 

“You don’t play do you?” 

John, who felt inexplicably embarrassed, nodded, “No, I don’t.” 

“So what do you play then, if you’re here?” 

John smiled. Dirk tried not to smile back. Dirk wondered why that would be hard. His cold expression and demeanor was usually natural. “Mostly WoW,” he said each letter individually, “and some Overwatch since my best friend and family is into it, oh and LoL. I have a, uh,” he didn’t say his sort of ex and her girlfriend, “friend who plays that with me.” 

“LoL? Wait...do you mean League?” Dirk was ready to destroy this guy with how wrong he was.

“League of Legends? Yeah.” 

“I asked you what Blizzard games you play.” 

“Yeah?” 

“League of Legends isn’t a Blizzard game.” 

“Oh shit, really? Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I still play it though. Hey uh,” John took in a deep breath, “What’s your name?” 

“Dirk. Yours?” 

John heard the name and felt like he had heard it before. “My name’s John. Nice to meet you.” Dirk heard John’s name and felt like he knew a John before, but he wasn’t sure how. “What’s your gamertag? Maybe we could play one of those games together.”

“Well, if you start playing Starcraft yeah. Or Overwatch, I play that with my brother and his boyfriend sometimes. And yes. I do play League.” 

“Yeah, I go by ghostyTrickster, and well, now ectobiologist because for SOME reason some of my games won’t let me use ghostyTrickster anymore.” 

“I go by timaeusTestified-” Dirk stopped talking as John got out a pad and paper and wrote down Dirk’s gamertag and then his own and ripped it out and gave it to Dirk. 

Dirk didn’t know how to react. He smirked, “You might as well be giving me your number at this point.” 

John blushed and pretended he wasn’t. He wrote something down and gave it to Dirk. “You just seem cool is all. Even if this is how I met you, getting high at the outside of a convention center.” 

Dirk thought to himself, fuck and I thought I was high as he realized John had literally given him his number. He couldn’t tell John’s intentions. Dirk thought about it, silent, as John’s nerves were over the roof. John still had no clue what in him had given him the nerve to do this in the first place. Even John wasn’t sure what he wanted. 

“I’ll uh, message you when all of this shit is over with. Probably won’t be home till tomorrow.” 

“Oh, okay, yeah, I probably won’t be either.” 

“What rank are you?” 

“What?” 

“Like in League? Are you ready to play with a Gold, almost Platinum player?” 

“No, I’m like, bronze. I’m a “noob” as some say.” 

“Are you an amateur in all the games you play? I’m silver in Overwatch,” Dirk said it like he hadn’t just reached Silver the day before. 

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with not being the best at video games. And I’m silver ranks too. Who do you main?” 

“Hanzo, Genji, Widow, and Ana. You?” 

“Wow, I guess we have an unbalanced team player here. I play Reinhardt.” 

“Even I have to respect that, in this case, you are on the moral high ground.” 

John smiled smugly and then sipped down his soda. 

“Is there water out here? The drinks are fucking expensive here.” 

“You can have some of mine,” John handed him his soda. Dirk took it, sipped on the straw and immediately spat it out. 

“The fuck is that? Is that-” 

“Mountain Dew Voltage.” 

“Fuck! I would have taken LiveWire or classic or Code Red but Voltage? What the fuck dude?” 

“If they only sell Mountain Dew here might as well get my favorite flavor.” 

Someone stepped out of the convention center and put his hand on John’s shoulder. They both recognized him as Dave. “Yo, John, why the fuck are you out here?” Dave was wearing what John was hoping were ironic cat ears on top of his hastily made Reaper Raven skin cosplay. Karkat ran after him in his cowboy outfit with a shirt of the Zerg Queen under it. He looked at Dirk in disgust. 

“Are you talking to this fucking loser?” asked Karkat. 

Dave turned to look at Dirk. “Dirk? The fuck? You’re here? What the fuck dude you didn’t tell me you were going to this thing?” Dave walked up and hugged Dirk, taking him by surprise. 

Dirk hugged him back, “Why not? We play together all the time you should have guessed.” 

“Yeah, but you still could have told me. So I guess you’ve been talking with my best bud John over here huh? You two get along?” 

“Yeah, he’s an ass but yeah,” said John, blushing. 

“I also think you’re a fucking dick but you’re cool. Glad my best bro found a cool guy to hang out with.” 

John smiled, “Yeah, I think your bro is pretty cool.” 

“Okay, we’re going to step back inside. Catch you by the snacks,” said Dave, “you better hang out with us too Dirk, you already betrayed us by not telling me you were going.” He finger gunned at them as he stepped out. 

Karkat said, “Ugh,” as he followed his loser boyfriend back inside.

There were a few seconds of silence. Then they both breathed in and yelled, “YOU’RE WHAT?!”


End file.
